


The next time you see me, Lieutenant, shoot me.

by hidama



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidama/pseuds/hidama
Summary: A few weeks after the revolution, Connor meets up with Hank to ask a favor.A/N: This is a sad fic, why would I write such a thing?  It answers the question: what effect did CyberLife’s override have on Connor?





	The next time you see me, Lieutenant, shoot me.

“Hank, I need a favor from you.” **  
**

Hank nodded while biting into his Chicken Feed burger.

“Hank, I think I’ve been compromised. And I… I need you to deactivate me.”

Hank paused, and then put his burger back down on the umbrella table. “What do you mean you’ve been compromised?” He pointedly ignored the favor requested.

“You know when I’d make those reports to Cyberlife?”

Hank nodded. “Yeah, when you’d zone out for a bit? I remember that.”

Connor fidgeted with the quarter in his left hand. “I’d be making reports to another AI, a program called Amanda.”

Hank took a sip of his soda. “I’m listening.”

“CyberLife, they… they used the Amanda program to override me. If Kamski hadn’t warned me about programming a backdoor, I would have successfully assassinated the leader of the android civil rights movement.”

For a brief moment, Connor moved to straighten a tie that wasn’t there, then brought his hands down and nervously began tossing the quarter between his hands.

“In the end, CyberLife had complete control of my body. I couldn’t do anything. I was trapped in my mind, in that garden, in Amanda’s programming. When I escaped and came to, I had a gun in my hand, and it was being leveled at the leader during his speech.”

Hank breathed out a noisy sigh and began wrapping up his half-eaten burger. “So, do you think that could happen again? Or did that back door thingy mean you escaped?”

Connor caught the coin one last time, then pocketed it, looking Hank in the eyes for the first time during their conversation.

“A backdoor means someone can come and go without the administrator knowing. It means I can leave and Amanda, or CyberLife, can’t stop me.” Connor drummed his fingers on the food truck table. “But it doesn’t mean CyberLife can’t call me back into that program, Hank.”

Hank straightened and whispered, “Holy shit.”

“Hank, “ Connor paused, gripping the table hard as his hands started to shake. “Hank, I’m distracted all of the time. I’m worried I won’t make it out in time, the next time. Or that I’ll just black out and come to and I’ll have murdered someone. One of my people. Or… or you. That they’ll keep calling me back until I fail and they have me murder a target.”

Hank became alarmed at the completely broken look that flashed across Connor’s face.  

“I can’t… I can’t live like this.”

Hank cleared his throat. “So, you want me to murder you, just in case you may murder me?”

Connor looked at his hands gripping the table. “It’s not murder. They haven’t changed the laws yet.”

“Fuck that, Connor! You’re alive! You know it, I know it! It’s murder!” Hank curled his fists and barely stopped himself from decking his partner in rage. “Besides, why the fuck ask me to do this shitty thing?”

Connor stared at the scratched up aluminum table. “I’ve tried to shut down 23 times.”

Hank inhaled sharply.

“And each time I wake back up in the garden—Amanda’s programming—and then escape again.” He whispered the next line. “Sometimes, after I escape their programming, I wake up and find that my body was in the midst of attempting to repair itself.”

Connor banged his fist on the table, toppling the soda and sending the burger sliding to the edge. “I’m their toy, Hank! They won’t even let me choose when to die.”

Hank stepped back, hands raised. “Connor? Connor, we can do something, right? We can talk to Kamski, or something, and he can fix it?”

Connor laughed, his face strained. “Kamski? Don’t you think that’s one of CyberLife’s targets? Have me walk right in there, override my programming, and kill the only dissenter in the company? It’s perfect.”

“Then what do we do?”

“You kill me, Hank. You disassemble me so perfectly they can’t reactivate me. And then you wait. Just in case you didn’t do a good enough job. And prevent me from repairing myself. It’s the only way they lose.”

Hank felt tears running down his face. “Like hell I’d do that!”

Connor composed himself. “Then this is goodbye, Hank. I can’t risk ever seeing you again.”

Hank yelled after Connor as the android left food trunk stand. “Get the hell back here, Connor, you little shit! You can’t just say that and walk away!”

Connor kept walking towards the underpass, never turning around, and shouted back.

“The next time you see me, Lieutenant, shoot me. Because that won’t be me who you see, it’ll be their programming.”


End file.
